Viva la Primavera
by Silian Moore
Summary: ¿Qué les pasa a las adolescentes de Hogwarts cuando llega la primavera? Pues que tienen un exceso de hormonas, y para chicos extremadamente guapos como Draco, eso supone un problema. ¿Conseguirá alguien ayudarle? Dramione


**VIVA LA PRIMAVERA**

¿Qué les pasa a las adolescentes de Hogwarts cuando llega la primavera?

Pues que, como a todas las demás, las hormonas se les disparan. A cada paso que dan, varias hormonas salen de sus pies. Cuando estornudan, las hormonas vuelan felizmente por el aire. Cuando respiran, las hormonas entran y salen del organismo, y a veces las mismas adolescentes se intercambian las hormonas. En ello está el problema. Siempre hay hormonas.

Por eso, el inicio de esa primavera no iba a ser diferente, qué va. Parecía como si estuviera cronometrado. El 21 de Marzo, las chicas se levantaban con otra cara. Se maquillaban más, y daban más que un suspiro cuando veían a un chico con la camisa fuera, o incluso cuando el profesor Snape se retiraba un poco su grasiento pelo. Pero daba igual. Porque estaban en primavera.

La visión masculina era diferente. Los hombres contaban el tiempo de paz que les quedaba antes de la primavera. Porque la primavera estaba maldita. No podía haber ni un solo minuto sin que una chica tropezara con ellos aposta, o si, con voz ñoña e infantil les dijera: "¿compartimos tinta?" o cosas incluso más estúpidas. Por tanto, en esas fechas, ser feo era una bendición que nadie rechazaba, ya que así estaban al margen de todos los alborotos hormonales que despertaban las féminas.

Pero claro, aquél que era guapo y sexy todo el año, no se transformaba en engendro de la noche a la mañana. Ni siquiera la magia podía ayudar en esos casos.

Por eso, Draco Malfoy tenía un problema.

Si durante el año las chicas le molestaban con sus tonterías, el día 21 de Marzo era una trampa mortal.

Había intentado arreglarse un poco menos, para no llamar tanto la atención. Se había puesto la mitad de gomina que llevaba normalmente. Había seleccionado una túnica que tenía desde hacía nueve meses, lo que hacía que tuviera un tiempo considerable para que no se luciera como las que llevaba normalmente. Se había atado la corbata arriba del todo, y llevaba la camisa con todos los botones pasados, para no despertar demasiadas pasiones. No se había puesto colonia, y para que Draco Malfoy no se pusiera colonia, las cosas eran graves. Había prescindido de ponerse sus joyas; su anillo y sus colgantes los había guardado en su mesita de noche.

En esos días envidiaba a Crabbe y a Goyle. Porque el 21 de Marzo, Draco Malfoy quería ser un chico normal.

Mirándose por última vez al espejo con un deje de miedo se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Pero antes, puso la oreja para ver si Pansy o cualquier otra chica de Slytherin estaba al acecho esperando a las pobres víctimas. Escuchó unos grititos infantiles, y supo que estaba en problemas. Cogió la bufanda que tenía sobre el cuello y se la enrolló todo lo que pudo, tapando hasta su boca, esa boca que tantas deseaban y que aquel día le podía acarrear bastantes problemas.

Con un último suspiro y con la cabeza bien alta, abrió la puerta. Le recibió un efusivo abrazo de Pansy, que más que abrazo se le podía haber dicho placaje.

- Eh… hola Pansy, esto…

- ¡Hay mi Draquín! – exclamó la hormona con patas mientras cogía los mofletes de Draco y los estrujaba como si fuese un niño pequeño.

- Pansy… ¿me dejas pasar? – balbuceó Draco al borde de un ataque de Pansynitis.

- Me encanta cuando dices mi nombre – exclamó Parkinson con un cierto tono sensual y picante – Y besarte siempre es malditamente bueno… - murmuró cerca de la oreja del rubio.

- ¡Pero si nunca te he besado! – masculló mientras dejaba más distancia entre ambos.

- Sí, picarón… en mis sueños.

Y antes de que Pansy pudiera hacer algo indebido, Draco logró deshacerse de ella y tomó el camino que llevaba a la sala común, mirando fugazmente por si veía a alguna fémina.

Se paró antes de entrar en la sala y analizó la situación. Había demasiadas chicas. De hecho le parecía que estaban todas reunidas. Jamás había visto a tantas Slytherin juntas. Y, como la cualidad de la casa era la astucia, ese día, las adolescentes iban a ser más astutas que nunca.

La situación empezó a empeorarse cuando una de las hormonas andantes identificó a Draco esperando para poder pasar. El rubio pensó que iba a morir cuando vio a la masa hormonal dirigirse hacia él a una velocidad asombrosa. El último pensamiento fue de huida cuando, a grito de guerra, todas exclamaron:

- ¡¡Abracemos a Malfoy!!

Y sin pensárselo dos veces y subiéndose la bufanda hasta la nariz, corrió a la velocidad de la luz hacia la puerta de la salida, ignorando a la muchedumbre que se dirigía hacia él sedientas de hombres.

Y cuando las chicas le estaban pisando los talones, a Draco sólo se le ocurrió gritar.

- ¡¡Zabini y Nott están en la habitación!!

Y de repente, la masa pensó que era mejor tener a dos chicos disponibles en vez de uno. Pararon y cautelosas se dirigieron a la sección de las habitaciones masculinas. Pero Draco no contaba con que sus compañeros estaban en ese momento dirigiéndose a la sala común, por lo que el proceso que había sufrido Draco, se repitió en los dos jóvenes Slytherins, que antes de sentirse ahogados por el mar de hormonas, exclamaron:

-¡¡Ésta te la devolvemos, cabrón!! – Y emprendieron su viaje de huída hacia las seguras habitaciones con cerrojo de los chicos. En esos momentos, Draco pudo respirar tranquilo al descubrir que la estancia se había quedado vacía, aunque dejando un peculiar olor afeminado.

Tapándose algo más de lo normal, emprendió su viaje hacia un lugar seguro fuera de las paredes de la casa de Slytherin.

Bajaba la mirada para que no le identificaran, pero parecía un poco difícil cuando una gran mata de pelo rubio platino reposaba en su cabeza.

Cuando ya había subido las escaleras sin encontrarse con ninguna hormona andante, pudo observar cómo los otros chicos de Hogwarts huían de las arpías. Y es que ver como Neville Longbottom avanzaba con cierta rapidez seguido de varias alumnas que cuchicheaban entre sí, era bastante preocupante.

Por eso, algunas de las féminas lograban reconocerle, y soltaban barbaridades como:

-** ¡**Que bien folla Malfoy, dios!

De chicas que ni siquiera sabía que existían en este planeta.

Ante tal expectación del panorama, negó la idea de ir al lago, o a las afueras del castillo, pues ahí las tenían un campo más abierto de ataque, y si tenía que huir, lo tenía claro.

Podía ir al Gran Comedor. Antes de hacerse a la idea de ir, pudo ver como Potter y Weasley salían del comedor con la cara roja, y con chorros de sudor cayendo por sus frentes. Y es que la primavera también unía a los hombres. Porque aunque se llevaran mal. Aunque se odiaran desde el principio de los tiempos y aunque sus diferencias eran respetables, se hablaron.

- Si quieres salir vivo, no entres.

Entonces fue cuando varias chicas salieron detrás de ellos murmurando cosas como: "Aunque parezca increíble, Potter estaba totalmente cachondo cuando…"

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Se dirigió raudo y veloz a la biblioteca, pensando que sería su única vía de escape, pues las chicas no frecuentaban en ese lugar.

Por eso y sólo por eso, entró a la biblioteca con rapidez, cogió el primer libro que vio y se lo colocó enfrente de su cara para que nadie le reconociese. Inspeccionó la estancia rodando los ojos hacia ambos lados, y vio que en su gran mayoría eran hombres, la cual cosa agradeció.

Todo iba perfectamente cuando de repente oyó una risita que le sonó demasiado a la de Pansy.

Temiéndose lo peor, bajó el libro poco a poco y se encontró con una excepción. Una excepción de la primavera. Porque ahí había una mujer normal. Como si las hormonas no hubieran inundado su cuerpo. Había una chica leyendo un libro tan tranquilamente, como si hubiera ignorado qué día era, o como si su reloj interno se hubiera averiado.

Por un momento, Draco Malfoy pensó que Hermione era producto de su imaginación, pues era demasiado real para ser verdad.

- ¿Desde cuándo el Gran Draco Malfoy huye de las chicas? – dijo Hermione con un cierto tono irónico.

- Eres… normal.

- No, soy un extraterrestre que ha venido a pasar las vacaciones¿no lo sabías?

- Quiero decir… no te comportas como las demás.

- Si te refieres a por qué no voy babeando detrás de los tíos o por qué ahora mismo no estoy encima de tus piernas implorándote tener un hijo tuyo, es, porque tengo mejores cosas que hacer – dijo Hermione tranquilamente, mientras Draco bajaba con cuidado su bufanda preguntándose si Hermione había dicho la verdad, o si por el contrario se volvería igual que las otras hormonas andantes en cuanto viera su maravilloso cuello.

- Por dios Malfoy, no hagas estupideces – Y Draco, rápidamente, se quitó la bufanda - ¿Cuándo te ha absorbido a ti la popularidad? – preguntó indiferente.

- ¿Perdona? – Hermione alzó la vista.

- No sé… normalmente llevas el pelo más engominado, la corbata desatada, la camisa desabrochada y usas colonia. Me atrevo a decir, Draco Malfoy, que estás perdiendo tu, digamos, sensualidad.

- Prefiero reconocer que McGonagall y Filch son sexys antes que ponerme gomina barata – exclamó golpeando la mesa – Y, además¿cómo te has dado cuenta?

Y en esos momentos, Hermione enrojeció y fijó su vista de nuevo en el libro, inventando una excusa.

- Pues… estos días, cuando una va por los pasillos, es fácil escuchar cosas como: "Draco está súper cañón" – al decir esto, a Draco se le infló el pecho y su ego hizo acto de presencia - o "Blaise Zabini es muy macho". Y, b-bueno, el cambio de tu aspecto es el tema preferido de las chicas¿sabes?

- ¿Sí? Por Merlín, tendría que haberme puesto el gorro – murmuró mientras con las manos intentaba arreglarse el pelo, o por lo menos, lo intentaba.

La situación siguió un tanto tensa. A Draco le parecía demasiado irreal que las adolescentes no le hubieran avasallado en los quince minutos que había estado en la biblioteca. Hermione, por su parte, seguía escribiendo en su pergamino, todavía con la cara roja, y murmurando de vez en vez algo que Draco no podía escuchar.

Pero la felicidad no era permanente, y, pronto, las hormonas andantes siguieron en su proceso de colonización de Hogwarts, y entraron en la biblioteca haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias de Madame Pince, quien desistió en su intento de mantener la calma en la biblioteca.

- Oh, Hermione, ayúdame – Y, aunque Hermione no había escuchado sus suplicas, el hecho de que hubiera oído su nombre pronunciado por él, le había desconectado de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? – Y Draco hizo un gesto hacia atrás. Fue entonces cuando Hermione vio a las adolescentes formando un grupo muy selecto que unía a todas las casas de Hogwarts.

- ¡Escóndete!

- ¿Dónde? – Y Hermione encogió los hombros.

Pero ellas ya estaban allí. Entonces, Draco se levantó de su silla y se puso al lado de Hermione. Y, con las salvajes robándole el aliento, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Besó a Hermione. Y aquello fue como si hubiera puesto el freno de mano a las hormonizadas, quienes, admitiendo que habían perdido a una víctima, se retiraron de inmediato, algunas de ellas refunfuñando que no habían conseguido que Draco les echara un ojo o simplemente les mirara.

Pero Draco y Hermione continuaban besándose, ajenos a las miradas curiosas y sin darse cuenta de que el peligro había pasado, y que podían despegar sus labios sin ningún problema.

Pero no podían, o simplemente no querían hacerlo.

Hermione se separó de él aún un poco exhausta. Abrió los ojos con delicadeza y los ojos de Draco demasiado cerca de los suyos.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Besas problemáticamente bien – logró decir, a lo que Draco sonrió, aún sin soltarla de sus brazos.

- ¿Sabes tú otra cosa? – Y con sus labios cerca de una de la oreja de Hermione dijo – Viva la primavera.

Y la volvió a besar, aún sin estar bajo la mirada hambrienta de las adolescentes, pero escuchando de fondo los gritos de auxilio del profesor Snape, quien pedía que la señorita Bulstrode dejara de intentar cortarle un mechón de pelo.

**FIN**

88888888888888

¡¡Hola!!

Aquí estoy con un nuevo oneshot. Y es que me había dado cuenta de que la mayoría de mis fics son tristes : ( y he decidido hacer uno de humor para el reto de **SombraGris** en el la comunidad **Dramione****: Los polos opuestos se atraen.**

Es la primera vez que participo en uno, y espero que salga bien XD Toda la temática era libre, excepto que había que incluir algunas frases obligatorias.

Espero que os guste, porque yo me he divertido muchísimo escribiéndolo XD

Me encanta imaginarme a Draco en esas situaciones jiji

Muchos besos,

SilianMo0Re


End file.
